


Regards.

by A_Paranoid_Pal



Category: Original Work
Genre: just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Paranoid_Pal/pseuds/A_Paranoid_Pal
Summary: I'll start moving when time stops.





	Regards.

He sometimes feels as if the shortest hand perched on the expressionless face of the clock is the longest.

By that he means that the clouds are in a constant state of time-lapse, shadows move at unnatural speeds, and the sun goes from blinding to gone in a single second; killed by the moon, gone by the hour.

His hands are glass and sand is not only running through them with every gust of wind, it soaks up the life in them and wastes them away. He only sits in front of his monotonous work, tapping away through the spreadsheets and mindlessly punching in more meaningless values.

His boss comes by and tells him to leave, so he does. But walking home doesn’t mean walking forward.

Sometimes he dwells on his cycle for too long and the thoughts gather up right below his eyelids, leaking out of his face in corrosive pacifying streaks as his head collapses under the sheer existential panic, but after a while he calls himself stupid, chides himself, and continues to walk nowhere. 

He can change himself but he doesn’t have the heart or sense to try.

The world spins around him but he doesn’t spin with it.


End file.
